


A Letter from Father to Son

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: The Snakes and Ladders Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen, Letter, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Written for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter from Father to Son

_Draco,_

_For many years now I have known that I have not been the father you wanted or deserved, but as my time draws to an end there are some things still left unsaid. I cannot allow myself to die knowing that you have not heard these words._

_Firstly, I have never been more proud of you than I was when I learned of how you had helped Mister Potter stay out of the Dark Lord's clutches during the war. It was the correct thing to do, and I apologize for being too weak and frightened to help him myself. You risked your life to keep hope alive in the wizarding world when times were at their bleakest. You are a hero, son, and I hope you will come to accept that one day._

_Secondly, I am eternally grateful that you went against my wishes that you and Miss Greengrass be wed. She did not compliment you well, however it took me seeing you with your soon to be bride to realise it for myself. If it was not for your independent will and your work at the Ministry, you would never have spent so much time with Mister Potter and his Gryffindor companions. And you would have never become so close to Miss Granger. I know the wedding will be marvelous; I only wish I could be there to see it._

_You have done so much with your life already, do not ever stop doing good. You have been given another chance, despite the way your mother and I raised you. Please, take care of her when I am gone. I fear she will not be able to bare it._

_And please remember this for I did not say it enough when you were a boy: I love you and I am so very proud of you._


End file.
